


Kami to Youkai no Koto

by Kaworu



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Non-con/dub-con, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've already told you I don't dislike people like you. So, I don't want to fight you if that is possible". (Homura to Kougaiji, Gensoumaden Saiyuki ep. 35)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kami to Youkai no Koto

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago (and untouched since), unbeta'ed and not spellchecked

Date written: December 2005

Disclaimer: Not mine. Alas. These guys belong to their respectful owners.

***

"Prepare to die, Homura!"

Hpmura sighed frustrated:

"How many times do I have to say that I _don't_ want to fight you... How do I get it to that thick scull of yours," the god of war sighed.

Kougaiji growled and threw an attack at his opponent.

"Very well." The god of war dodged the spell with ease. "You've asked for it." Homura threw a spell at Kougaiji.

The youkai dodged the attack and went still: his rival was nowhere in sight. Suddenly there was a motion on his left, and he turned just in time to see the chained god of war flicking by. Then he was gone again.

"Where are you hiding, bastard?!" Kougaiji screamed scanning the battlefield for any signs of Taishi.

"Am not," was a reply in his ear.

Homura seized him from behind and twisted his arms. Kougaiji struggled in a futile attempt to get rid of the god, but it didn't take a genius to figure that Taishi was _much_ stronger than his youkai opponent. There was a flick of light, and Kougaiji found himself in a semi-dark room. The youkai prince heard a low chuckle from the shadows.

"Get here and fight!" he warned and started to incant.

"Oh, no, you don't." The god of war seized him from behind the second time that day. "You break something in my bedroom, and you're dead for sure."

"In your _what_?!" Kougaiji stilled momentarily.

"You've heard me," was a reply in his ear.

Kougaiji gaped then gulped involuntarily, and when the words finally fully sank in he blushed bright crimson.

"Your what?..." he asked again, much quieter this time still not believing the situation was real.

"Are you deaf or just blissfully stupid?" Homura sighed.

"Why?" Kougaiji gulped, his throat suddenly dry.

"Too much talking," Taishi whispered in his ear and blew on it.

Kougaiji finally, _finally_ recovered from his shock and began struggling. Homura caught his wrists with a smirk and then threw the youkai prince across the room.

Kougaiji landed on something soft and fluffy and was most terrified to find that it was nothing other than a big bed with dark covers and lots of pillows. Then something heavy landed on top of him clicking with chains and knocking the breath out of him.

"Get off me!" Kougaiji tried, his voice muffled.

"I don't think so," Homura smirked.

"Get the Hell off of me!" Kougaiji tried to kick Toushin Taishi, but he knew that all his attempts were futile.

"Violent, aren't we?" Homura chuckled pinning Kougaiji's wrists above his head.

"Fuck you!" Kougaiji spat.

"Do you think so?" Homura snorted.

Kougaiji flushed and tried to kick Homura in the guts, but unfortunately for the youkai prince it all ended in the god of war straddling him, the youkai's wrists still in the god's iron grip. Adding to the misery, Homura's chain was on his neck, right under his chin. And it was cold and heavy. Kougaiji wondered idly in the back of his mind how Homura managed not to strangle himself in his sleep, and that it was pity he didn't, really.

Homura sensed that his prey was distracted, and chose that moment to dive and bite his pointed ear. Hard.

Kougaiji yelped more in surprise than in pain and turned his head to get rid of the god's unwanted attention.

Homura huffed and seized the youkai's chin with one hand, his other hand still gripping Kougaiji's wrists. He admired the sight beneath him: the youkai prince panting slightly from the constant struggling, his eyes averted, his cheeks flushed, his breath coming in small hisses between his gritted teeth.

"Adorable," he murmured.

Kougaiji cursed and tried for the umpteenth time to get free from the god's grip. In vain, of course.

With the predatory grin on his handsome face Homura turned the young man's face to himself and looked into the youkai's eyes licking his lips.

"Bastard," the young prince spat.

Homura was still for a long moment, the same predatory expression on his face, his eyes blazing with the liquid fire. Then he bent down slowly, carefully, his hair fanning both of their faces. He licked a slow line along Kougaiji's lips, which were pursed into a thin line, and tried to part those tempting lips with his tongue. Kougaiji hissed and refused to comply. Then an idea stuck him. He allowed his lips to part the slightest bit.

Homura arched an eyebrow, not fully believing his victory, and brushed his lips against the youkai's.

Kougaiji didn't resist.

The eyebrow flew up further. Homura smirked and deepened the kiss, nibbling on the other's lip then his tongue darted forward, brushed along the line of perfect sharp teeth seeking entrance.

Kougaiji let his teeth part, and when the chained god hummed in triumph, he bit down as hard as he could.

Homura actually moaned.

"Sick bastard," Kougaiji muttered against the other's mouth, and could actually feel the god's smirk, and also a metallic tingle of blood in his mouth. Kougaiji savoured the taste and couldn't pin the exact moment when his eyes closed and he started to kiss back. What brought him back to Earth was content humming of apparent triumph. He started struggling and thrusting vehemently spilling venomous curses and useless threats.

"Don't thrust so much," Homura murmured against his ear and pressed his lower body tight against the youkai's.

Kougaiji's eyes went wide when _something_ pressed against his stomach. Homura wriggled a bit to show him what it was exactly.

Kougaiji went still for a moment. It wasn't that it was unexpected given the circumstances but he was still shocked at the god's reaction.

"That's better." It seemed the chained god had misinterpreted his stillness for submission for he started slowly licking and nibbling the youkai's neck.

Kougaiji bit his lip, summoned all of his willpower and pushed as hard as he could, sending Homura off the bed.

The god landed with a loud crash and series of colourful curses. He got up quickly and pinned the youkai to the spot with a look of sheer rage.

"Don't you dare do this again," he growled. Then he jumped on top of Kougaiji, seized his hair on the back of his head and pulled hard until Kougaiji was looking directly into his eyes. "Do you hear me? Don't. You. Dare."

Kougaiji gulped, for the first time afraid of the other man.

Homura then kissed him fiercely, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood.

Kougaiji froze, his eyes wide with shock. Then he tasted his own blood, and it was the last blow to his sanity. He started kissing back feverishly biting in the other's lips and tongue, clawing on his clothes.

Homura's robe slid from his shoulders, and the youkai scratched the bare skin of his upper arms leaving deep red cuts in his wake. The smell of blood was intoxicating to his demonic senses. On a sudden impulse he ended the kiss abruptly and stuck his little fangs into the god's neck.

Homura gasped and arched into the deliciously painful assault, his eyes squeezed shut, his breath coming in ragged gasps and small hisses. His hands roamed along the youkai's body, pressing and scratching none too gently. Finally, one of the god's hands stopped at the barrier of Kougaiji's trousers, and he growled deep in his throat. He put both of his hands on the youkai prince's shoulders and pushed him away.

Kougaiji growled and bared his teeth, a wild expression on his face and an insane look in his eyes.

Homura allowed himself to admire the sight for a moment: the youkai's lips bloody and swollen, a droplet of blood shining in the corner of his mouth, his wild eyes half-covered by sweaty strands of long hair. Homura narrowed his eyes. If he wasn't mistaken, and it wasn't the play of the light, Kougaiji's deep purple eyes were turning an interesting shade of red. He smirked to himself. Well, everyone had their own kinks. Coming out of his reverie, the chained god yanked Kougaiji's jacket off his shoulders and threw it off the bed, then he yanked off his own black top, which ended hanging loosely on his chain.

Kougaiji stared at his bare chest, hunger evident on his face, then launched to bite and scratch it, drawing blood and making small growling sounds.

Homura gasped closing his eyes. The youkai prince was too aggressive for his own good... If he didn't change the situation, and fast, it would end _not_ the way he had planned. Granted, he hadn't had the time to plan much.

Kougaiji, on the other hand, didn't think at all. He ravaged the god's chest, licking and sucking his blood as if it was the best liquor imaginable. At one point he tried to reverse their positions and get on top of the god, and _that_ was the moment Homura came back to his senses.

"Don't you even think about it." He straddled the younger man and pinned his shoulders to the bed.

Kougaiji began struggling and clawing at his arms growling something incoherent and thrusting wildly.

Homura hissed and leaned down to kiss the other man, but when Kougaiji continued struggling, he got hold of his neck and squeezed hard enough to let the youkai know what was waiting for him if he didn't obey.

Kougaiji stopped struggling reluctantly.

"Good boy," Homura murmured onto the kiss smirking. A few moments later he was trailing kisses down the youkai's throat licking and biting the sweaty skin.

Kougaiji sighed loudly. His hands moved on their own accord pulling the god's hair lightly, then holding the god's head when he'd bit on the youkai's collarbone. Fierce aggression turned into gentle submission edged with unexpected bliss from the other's touches.

Homura smirked yet again. Finally the youkai prince was where he wanted him. It was time for some more... activity... The chained god moved down Kougaiji's body leaving a trail of kisses, bites and marks on the tanned skin. Finally he found something most delicious: the small nub of the youkai's hardened nipple. He bit the nub eliciting the most delicious sounds from the youkai then licked the nipple teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

Kougaiji arched and moaned softly. It was the most pleasurable thing he could get from the other man. Wait a minute... Man?! Kougaiji jerked and pushed Homura away, his eyes huge and _almost_ frightened.

"Not again..." the god grumbled.

Kougaiji threw him a dirty look.

Suddenly Homura began chuckling, then laughing loudly.

Kougaiji looked at him wide-eyed:

"Erm... Are you gone mad?"

"Look at yourself", Homura managed through his laughter wiping his eyes.

Kougaiji bore holes in the god's head looking offended.

"And whose fault is that?" he mumbled.

Homura started laughing harder.

"Stop it!" the youkai prince growled angrily. "I said stop it!" Kougaiji tried to slap the chained god, but Homura caught his hand easily still laughing hard. Kougaiji tried to slap him again with his free hand, but again his attempt was stopped.

Homura held both of the youkai's wrists, his gaze turning predatory.

Kougaiji gulped.

"No more struggling, my dear prince," Homura murmured then bound the youkai's wrists with his chain.

"What are you... mpfff!" Homura's mouth was on his, the god's surprisingly heavy body pinning the other man to the bed.

"Get off me!" Kougaiji tried to say, but it was muffled by the fierce kiss.

Homura pressed him further into the bed, grinding his hips against the youkai's.

Kougaiji felt faint. The sensation was too much, and he felt his resolve slipping, his mind close to total shut down.

It seemed Homura had sensed his inner turmoil, because he doubled his effort to kiss the other man to oblivion, sucking and biting his tongue, drawing blood.

Blood... That was it. Kougaiji practically heard the crack of his will breaking. He started kissing back feverishly grinding his own hips against the god's.

Homura hummed approvingly. He broke the kiss and jerked Kougaiji's arms roughly pinning his bound wrists against the pillows above his head. Then he gazed at his little youkai's face grinning evilly.

Kougaiji continued grinding his hips with an insane look in his eyes. When Homura was sure the youkai prince wouldn't back out again he slid down the other's body, jerked off his boots throwing them in an unknown direction and slid a short distance up to unfasten the youkai's trousers with his teeth. Then the garment was also jerked off and thrown away.

Kougaiji looked as the god manoeuvred on the bed to take his own boots and jeans off, not able to get off the bed because his chain wasn't long enough to allow him that without letting the youkai's wrists free. Homura jerked to dispose of the last bit of his clothes, and his black top, still hanging on the chain, fell on the youkai's face.

Kougaiji sneezed.

"Sorry," the god mumbled and removed the garment from the other's face. "Now, where were we?..." The god smirked and leaned in to bite Kougaiji's ear.

Kougaiji growled and wrapped his legs around the god's waist.

Homura felt his own control slipping. He positioned himself with some difficulty at the other's entrance and leaned in bringing his neck to the youkai's mouth.

Kougaiji bit the tender flesh at the same time as Homura thrust into him without preparation. The youkai prince felt the intense pain of the penetration and bit harder than he had intended practically tearing the soft skin of the god's neck.

Homura bit his lip and froze not to come then and there. The double assault was too much.

Kougaiji felt the pain fading, or maybe his senses were just overwhelmed with the god's blood. He started sucking and lapping on the fresh wound growling softly.

Homura let out a shaky breath and started moving slowly at first. The youkai's channel was too tight, and the sensations in his neck were maddening. Homura changed the angle a few times searching for the youkai's sweet spot carefully. A few thrusts later he knew he did find it because Kougaiji yelped and arched his back, his eyes squeezed shut. Homura sucked in a breath sharply and held there for a moment giving his partner (and himself) a moment to adjust then slid out of the youkai almost completely and thrust back in hard.

Tendrils of long dark red hair flew in all directions as Kougaiji threw his head back gasping. With the next thrust he managed to get his wrists free from the god's chain and started clawing at his back breaking the smooth skin easily.

Homura moaned loudly and moved faster, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

Kougaiji growled and started biting the god's already wounded neck yet again eliciting moans and sharp yelps from the said god, then turned his attention on Homura's shoulder.

Homura growled and reached for his chain to pin the youkai's head to his shoulder holding his neck with the hard metal. He held the chain with one hand, the other sliding down between their heated bodies to grip Kougaiji's shaft. He started pumping it in time with his own thrusts making the youkai growl and bite harder drawing more blood.

Suddenly it was all over for the youkai prince, he cried out loudly spilling into the other's hand, his body tensing.

Homura gritted his teeth, the youkai's channel squeezing his shaft painfully. He thrust a few times more, and then followed hissing loudly.

***

Kougaiji woke up to an unpleasant sensation of being strangled. He cursed and jerked to get free, but all his efforts resulted in tightening the chain on his neck until he was gasping for breath. Something warm and solid stirred beside him and mumbled something then draped an arm around his chest. Kougaiji jerked harder, the chain on his neck tightening further.

Homura sighed and tore one eye open.

"Hmm?" His sleepy mind registered the situation.

He held the youkai to prevent the unnecessary movements and freed him from the chain.

"Erm... Oops?" the god snickered.

Kougaiji looked murderous boring holes in the god's head.

"Get back down," the god mumbled settling back under the covers.

Kougaiji was visibly winding up.

"Don't be stupid," Homura grumbled and tried to drape his arm around Kougaiji once again, but the youkai brushed it off.

"As you wish," the god sighed and closed his eyes.

"Oi. Let me out of here."

"Not until I get some proper sleep," the god mumbled yawning.

"Then I'll find it myself." Kougaiji got out of the bed looking for his clothes in semi-darkness.

"You are the most stubborn lover I've ever had," was a mumble from under the covers.

Kougaiji froze.

"What did you call me?"

Homura opened his eyes once again and looked at the youkai.

"Come here." He patted the bed beside himself. "Don't worry, I'm not going to bite you," he smirked. "Not until you ask for it," he added mentally.

Kougaiji hesitated suspicious.

"Come on, we are just going to talk. I promise."

Kougaiji moved reluctantly to sit on the edge of the bed.

Homura sighed yet again.

"You wanted to talk. Talk."

"You are not going to make it easy, are you?"

Kougaiji "hmpf"ed.

"Well then. Do you honestly think I go round fucking everyone I don't want to fight with? You are special in a way, and just too hot to resist. Too intense. To your knowledge, I don't appreciate one-night stands, I prefer to form a relationship. So, that makes you my lover."

"Do I have a say in this?"

"Do you disagree?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. You've just raped me, and you think you can just waltz into my life with your so-called relationship. What if I'm not interested in men at all, let alone you? More so, I'm certainly not interested in anyone who likes raping me." The youkai's voice was calm, but he was everything but calm. He was angry, offended, quite ashamed... But strangely enough, he didn't hate the chained god.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I've already said you are intense, and it's been... a while since I've had someone. (A/N: Can 500 years be considered "a while"? //_^ Sorry, couldn't resist it) And don't tell me you are not interested. Even if you'd been resisting at first, it was as much pleasurable for you as it was for me. Am I wrong?" Homura arched an eyebrow.

Kougaiji was silent.

"Do you hate me now," the god asked finally.

Kougaiji thought it over. It was true that the whole situation was... unexpected (A/N: an understatement of the year! //_^ Sorry, couldn't resist it either), but still he didn't hate the other man. He shook his head.

"Good. Now, would you agree if I asked you to stay with me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you believe me?"

Kougaiji considered the question, and to his horror found that he did. He nodded slowly.

"Good. Now, how can I coax you into trusting me?" (A/N: You could think about it before raping the poor guy, heh-heh //_^)

"You are my enemy," the youkai prince mumbled suddenly.

"No, I am not. I don't have anything to do with your father or your goals. More so, we have a common opponent... So, it makes us more of allies in a way."

"Then give me the sutra."

"I can't. But when I don't need it anymore, I'll let you have it. I promise." The god smiled.

Kougaiji didn't have anything else to say.

"Now, come here and sleep."

Kougaiji sighed and let himself being pulled under the covers and held by the other man.

~~~OWARI~~~


End file.
